megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Azazel
Azazel , also known as Azel in the Devil Children series, is a demon in the series. History Azazil or Azazel ("God strengthens" or "Arrogant to God") is one of the Grigori in Hebrew lore. He was a fallen angel who was offered goats as sacrifices. In Islam he is sometimes considered as the devil before he became a Jinn. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Jaki Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Angel Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Tyrant Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Fallen Race *Ronde: Boss *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Race, Boss *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hanged Man Arcana, Boss (Tatsuya's Scenario) *Persona 5: Boss, as '''Ichiryusai Azazel Madarame' **''Persona 5 (Manga)'' : Boss, as Ichiryusai Azazel Madarame **''Persona 5 The Animation'' : Boss, as Ichiryusai Azazel Madarame *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Boss Race, Antagonist *Devil Children White Book: Boss Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Zombie Type, Evil Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Undeade Race, Akuma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Azazel appeared first as an event boss, where his summon PG was able to be looted. After the event finished, players were able to obtain his plug-in through the Secret Room instance. His fusion is a triple fusion of Astaroth, Ose, and Pazuzu. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' , angels that descended to earth to watch over mankind. They lusted after beautiful human women, making them their wives, and taught the humans forbidden knowledge, angering God. Azazel had knowledge of weapons and cosmetics. Men soon learned how to fight, and women learned to be promiscuous.|''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' compendium}} Azazel is fought in the Law-only Challenge Quest Taste of the Forbidden Fruit. He resides in Kiccigiorgi Forest, where he is spreading knowledge to the sons of man just as the Black Samurai did before him. He views Flynn as a puppet taking the shape of a child of man and knows why Flynn is before him. Azazel also considers Flynn a pitiful being for giving up his ability to think for himself before the battle starts. At the beginning of the battle he mentions that he is merely giving those who seek freedom the knowledge necessary to become free, believing that the sons of man who gain knowledge will have the potential to become greater than angels. As Azazel is defeated, he will be humiliated at being defeated by a tool of God before crumbling. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Azazel can teach Nanashi the Maragidyne, Grand Tack and Samarecarm skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Fire and Gun skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Azazel is the true identity of Nishi, the vice minister of Amami City. He battles the protagonist and Nemissa in his office at the Amami Monolith. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Azazel is one of three Personas only usable in the EX Dungeon. To obtain Azazel, he must be encountered while having Hanged Man Personas Shax, Barbatos and Adramelech equipped for the purpose of Persona Talks. After activating the special Persona Talk conversations with all 3, Azazel will give his Material Card, "Black Goat," and his encounter rate will drop to zero. Azazel is notable in that he is the only Persona that Absorbs Magic and Nulls Ailments while having no weaknesses, making him one of the best Personas available. In Tatsuya's Scenario, he resides in the Tower of Impulse of the Kadath Mandala. He desires to have a woman for himself and is willing to offer anything to have her. Initially Ulala Serizawa mistakes herself to be the one he wants, but it turns out to be Maya Amano. When Zula reveals his past he begins to boast about it, but the Suou brothers refuse his demand. After fighting him they acquire the Trapezohedron of Impulse and leave the Tower. The text explicitly depicts Azazel is toying with the Trapezohedron with his hand, even though his in-game sprite has his arms replaced by the demonic bat wings. ''Persona 5'' Azazel appears as the Shadow form of Ichiryusai Madarame to be fought as a boss in Madarame's Palace. ''The Animation'' In Episode 8 of Persona 5 The Animation, after he transformed, he can shoot black ink out of his mouth that causes to sap his enemies strength in far or close distance. However it backfire when Yusuke uses his black ink on him, weaken him greatly that he was forces to turn back to his original form. ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' Father of Elegy, he would set a trap for Lucifer that would seal him away before the game began. He then began to impersonate Lucifer and call himself the Demon Lord, as he desired to be the Demon Lord who ruled over all, eventually setting his sights on the Human and Angel worlds. He would deceive many demons into believing he was the real Lucifer and would then unleash them upon the earth to take it over. His identity is exposed by his daughter and Mammon to Setsuna Kai and Mirai Kaname. Later in the game the two would confront him in the Dark Palace, where he drops his disguise and reveals his true form to battle them with. After his first defeat he begins to question why he ever wanted to rule everything in the first place and believed it was fate guiding him. This empowers him to defeat the two since he doesn't want to be a prisoner of fate, leading to a second fight. After his defeat he expresses awe at the strength of the two Devil Children, telling them their father is in the palace before dying. He can later be recruited in the Deep Hole. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Azelzom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Hex+Whirl+Slim or Whirl+Wing+Live combos. Azel can be resurrected once his soul has been obtained and fused with Azelzom. He has the power Clifhanger. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= |Force= Repel |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Agidyne\Innate High Fire Pleroma\Innate Recarmdra\70 Zandyne\71 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= Taste of the Forbidden Fruit (L) }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Ronde'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= - Normal Encounter= - Boss (PSP Additional Scenario)= }} |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss= - 1st Battle= - 2nd Battle= }} |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Azelzom= |-| Azel= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Azel= Quotes ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Persona Talk with Shax Persona Talk with Barbatos Persona Talk with Adramelech Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Enemies Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Enemies Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Enemies Category:Persona 5 Enemies